Games
by Fairyangel
Summary: It's a Killer game.
1. Default Chapter

The usual disclaimers apply. These People are NOT mine. I wish they were, but, alas, they are not.   
  
A Black clad figure slowly moved from room to room in the beach house. It was a nice house, she had observed it from the beach two days ago. It reminded her of her childhood home. She had decided then and there the owners of that house would be next. The owner was a older doctor with the name of Mark Sloan, who worked at Community General hospital. His son, Steve, lived with him. Steve was a cop, but that never did bother her. She was now entering the living room. She maneuvered around the couch and coffee table to the fireplace. On the fireplace mantle were pictures. She moved to look closer at them. The was one of Mark and Steve on the beach. The next one interested her the most. In it were Mark and Steve with a woman and a blonde young man inside a restaurant. She looked closer in the corner of the picture she notice a sign-BBQ Bob's it said. She silently made a mental note of that. She would find out who that man and woman were. She would never start the game without them. Placing the picture back were it was she smiled. It had been a long time since she played a game.  
  
****  
  
Steve Sloan stood behind the bar at BBQ Bob's. His partner and best friend, Dr. Jesse Travis, had ran out the door when he got there barely stopping to tell him that he had a interview scheduled this afternoon for a new waitress. Steve sighed and shook his head.   
  
"Hello!" He looked up at a costumer at the bar.   
  
"Can I help you?" Steve asked.  
  
****  
  
Dr. Mark Sloan walked toward the doctor's lounge slowly. He had 8 more hours to his shift and already he had set a broken leg, helped deliver a baby, and prepped a badly hurt car accident victim for surgery. Those were the major things. There had been some stupid things like - a man who had accidentally super-glued a board to his head, a child with peas stuck up her noise. He laughed to himself.  
  
"What's so funny?" Came a voice with a hint of amusement in it. He looked up to see Dr. Amanda Bentley walk into the room.  
  
"It's just been a hectic day in ER." He smiled and poured himself a cup of coffee. Walking over to a table he sat down. She joined him on the other side.  
  
"I've been pretty slow."   
  
"Good, that means we are doing a good job." Mark laughed. They had been talking for a few more minutes when a nurse walked in.  
  
"Darn! This must be the doctors' lounge." She turned her smiling face toward the two doctors, "Excuse me, Where is the nurses' lounge? I'm afraid I've gotten turned around. It's my first day."   
  
"It's down the hall at the end to the right." Amanda smiled. " By the way I'm Dr. Amanda Bentley and this is Dr. Mark Sloan." The nurse smiled even brighter.  
  
"My name is Abby Cromwell. Pleased to meet you." She nodded her goodbyes and headed down the hall.   
  
******  
  
Dr. Jesse Travis had gotten away from BBQ Bob's as fast as he could and went home to change within 15 minutes for nothing. His date did not bother to show up. * Oh Well she was just a beautiful blonde with sparkling brown eyes and a musical laugh. * he thought sarcastically. Feeling more than a little pathetic he descided that going back to the resturant would be worth his time. Besides he could see how the interview went. He walked out convincing himself that he really did want to help Steve, and that was the only reason he was going.  
  
*****  
  
"Hi. Are you Steve or Jesse?" Steve Sloan smiled up and I mean up at a beautiful brunett with sparkling green eyes.   
  
"Yes, I'm Steve, You must be here for the interview." He did not know her name that's one of the things Jesse forgot to mention. "Come right back here." He lead her back to the storage room. They sat down at a spare table. Jesse had left her application lying there. He read over it.  
  
"You are Kayla Brown, right?" She nodded eagerly and the interview went on from there. Fifteen minutes later she walked out with a new job starting the next day. Steve followed her to the door she went out and he put the closed sign up. Alex was cleaning up in the kitchen and the waitress was just leaving. Jesse came in as soon as Kayla left.  
  
"Hey Steve, so how did it go?"  
  
"Good, she starts tomorrow." Steve turned away to hide a grin. "By the way weren't you supposed to be on a date?" Jesse looked away.  
  
"Well, something came up…"  
  
"She stood you up." Steve turned toward his younger friend. Jesse looked annoyed , "well I wouldn't say that." Steve laughed   
  
"I would."   
  
"Yeah, she stood me up." Jesse looked up to see his best friend barely able to control his laughter. "Don't you dare say I told you so." That was it Steve started laughing, ignoring the dirty looks he got from his friend. Before Jesse could respond, the door, which had not been locked yet, opened. Mark and Amanda came in.  
  
"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Mark joked as he walked in. Jesse laughed as Steve pointed to the Closed sign.  
  
"Oh come on you would not give food to your old man."  
  
"Or your beautiful and charming friend." Amanda joked. Jesse looked up.  
  
"Oh, I've already eaten thank you." Amanda grabbed a menu and swatted him giggling.  
  
******  
  
She watched them from a distance. She had followed them all today. She learned the man and woman's names -Amanda Benley and Jesse Travis both doctors. She took one last look at the smiling friends and turned to head for the beach house. Let the games begin.   
  
TBC  
  
Sorry there was not much going on, but I wanted to get some background and characters introduced. The next chapter will be more interesting. Reviews please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mark and Steve walked up to the front porch and opened the door. They had stayed at the restaurant for about two hours before the group had split up. Turning on the lights, Mark headed for the living room. Glancing around he noticed that some things were misplaced.   
  
"Steve!" he said as he walked over to the fireplace. Two of the pictures on the mantel were lying face down.  
  
"What is it?" Steve had walked into the room. Mark pointed to the pictures and went over to put them back into their right place. The first picture was of his daughter, who had died about a year ago. The other one was of Steve, Jesse, Amanda and himself standing in BBQ Bob's. He looked around the room trying to determine if something had been stolen.  
  
"Dad!" Steve's voice came from the Dining Room. Mark followed his son's voice.   
  
"What is it? Was something stolen?"   
  
"No." Mark looked in the direction his son was looking. On the table was a monopoly game fully set up as if four people were playing. One side had only on dollar left while the other sides were full of money.  
  
"Weird."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
*******  
  
The next day, Dr. Jesse Travis walked down the hall towards the doctor's lounge. As he headed for the coffee pot he heard Mark telling Amanda about what had happened last night. He had been told earlier this morning. He walked over and sat down.  
  
"Interesting story, huh." He said, taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Yes, I mean who would break in to play a game?" Amanda shook her head, but looked amused.  
  
"Ghosts." Jesse grinned as Amanda swatted him. Mark looked relieved for the humor. Suddenly the intercom came to life.   
  
"Dr. Travis, you are needed in room 125. Dr. Travis, room 125." Jesse got up, swallowing the rest of his coffee in one gulp. He left the two deep in discussion. After a few minutes Mark hesitantly got up to leave. Steve came barging through the door looking so upset that Mark blurted out.   
  
"Steve, what's wrong?"   
  
"I'm okay, Dad. No blood or anything." He cracked, glad to see his father's face relax.  
  
"The strangest thing just happened though. I went shopping for a few of the essentials, but when I went to check out my credit card was declined. I tried all of them." He shrugged, "Nothing worked. I got home and called the card company. According to them, I have never had an account with them."  
  
"What?" Mark looked stunned. Amanda was speechless.  
  
"That's not all. Then I called the bank only to find out that my account has been closed and all the money withdrawn." Steve shook his head. "Cheryl said she would check it out for me."  
  
"Do you think it has anything to do with what happened yesterday?" Amanda looked thoughtful.  
  
"I don't know, but we are going to find out." Mark started to walk out only to be ran over by Jesse.  
  
"Sorry, but I think you should see this." Glancing at each other, they followed him to room 125. They walked in to find a Scrabble board sitting in the middle of the bed. It had been set up as if someone had been playing. Down the middle of the board the word kidnapped was spelled out. On one side of the board, all of the letters had been dump out of the bag and in the middle the chaos of letters was a little bottle of shampoo.  
  
"I asked the nurse if she had seen anybody." Jesse said interrupted when Amanda's phone rang. She answered it. Jesse went on. "Nobody saw anything." They all whirled around as Amanda made an odd noise as if she was gasping and trying not to cry at the same time.  
  
"….I'll be home as soon as possible." Amanda closed her phone and looked up at her friends with tears streaming down her face. "CJ and Dion are missing. Someone knocked my mom out and took them!"  
  
********  
  
She looked at the bound and gagged children. They looked terrified. There was really no need to be scared she had told them. She only wore the mask so they would not recognize her. She would not hurt them-that would be against the rules. You can't break the rules. TBC  
  
Thanks for the Reviews. Like it or hate it. Tell me. All the comments help. I had a temporary case of writers block. All better now! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Everybody looked up at Amanda alarm covering their faces. Mark put a comforting hand on her arm.  
  
"I'll drive you home." He stated. Knowing her friend would not take no for an answer, Amanda mutely nodded and allowed him to guide her out of the room. As they left, Steve called Cheryl while Jesse looked closely at the Scrabble baord. He picked up all of the pieces and his eyes finally settled on the bottle of shampoo. Ignoring his best friend who was talking very loudly into the phone he turned it around in his hands reading the label.  
  
"Thanks, Cheryl. Still nothing on what happened to my credit cards? Okay. Okay. Bye." Steve hung up the phone and turned to stare at his young friend, who was sniffing a little bottle of shampoo. If the situation had been different he would have laughed, but he did indulge in a smile.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked. Jesse looked up.  
  
"This was with the scrabble piece. It's from the Hilton hotel." He paused, "It smells like lilacs." Steve glanced warily at him.  
  
"And that's how you know it's from the Hilton?" Jesse smiled. He was nervous, scared. He hid it below the jokes.  
  
"Nope, It says so right there." He pointed to the name of the hotel on the label. Steve sighed. If they went they would be playing right into this person's hands, but on the other hand what else do they have. CJ and Dion were on the line.   
  
***********  
  
She had left the boys alone. They had food and water and no way to escape. It was okay. She had watched Amanda and Mark leave. He was practically holding her up. She had laughed at that. It was all so familiar. She pushed down the memory. They had found the other game piece and would be moving on to the next round. She would win. She always did. Now she was outside the room where she had left the last piece. Steve was smiling with the other man ……Jesse. She was now angry. She had to leave……to calm down…..to remind herself that when the last move was made he would stop smiling.  
  
**********  
  
Mark Sloan walked into the Hilton with his son. He had left Amanda with Jesse. She needed someone right now they all knew it. He followed his son up to the desk. Steve nodded to the clerk.  
  
"I'm Dectective Steve Sloan. I k…" The clerk cut him off smiling.  
  
"Ah, Dectective. Your room is ready. Room 118. This must be your father, Mark Sloan. Your secretary said that you would both be staying.." Steve shared a glance with his father, and turned to go up to the room. Mark stayed an 


	4. Chapter4

Dr. Jesse Travis yawned as he steered his car one-handed through the night. After spending the whole day with her, Amanda had thanked him and, upon seeing his sagging eyelids, sent him home. So, an hour later, ( he stayed until she had fallen asleep) here he was. The drone of the car was lulling him to sleep so he flipped the radio on. He sang along as one of his favorite songs came on. (A/N: Actually it's one of my favorite songs. It was going through my head while writing this. Lol. It's "Train" "Drops of Jupiter" not mine.)  
  
"So now she's back in the at-mos-phere with drops of Jupiter in her hair." he belted out, very aware of the fact that his singing voice left much to be desired. Suddenly blaring sirens and flashing lights forced him off of the road as a fire truck whizzed by. Silently hoping everything was okay he eased his car back onto the road. As he neared his apartment building fear gripped him as he realized that it was his own apartment on fire. His eyes on the orange glow, he did not notice his car slip over to the center line. A blaring horn brought him back to the road. Though he moved his foot to the brake he knew the car would never stop in time. He heard the sickening crunch of metal right before the darkness overwhelmed him.   
  
*******************************************************  
  
Mark drove like a madman down the highway toward the beach house. He had called Amanda, only to be assured that she was okay, well as okay as she could be. Now he tried to get a hold of Jesse, growing concerned when he did not answer. He skidded to a stop out side his home. No smoke…..NO fire. Jesse!!! He was on the road again.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Steve had stayed at the hotel when his father drove away to wait on his fellow policemen. An hour later, a key had been found in the doll house, and Cheryl was attempting to find out what it went to.   
  
"Detective!" The sketch artist called for him. Steve walked purposefully over to him.  
  
"This is our supposed Amanda Bentley." He handed the sketch to Steve, who stared at it. The face staring back at him looked familiar. Then he had it-she was that new nurse at Community General that Jesse had pointed out. Unable to remember her name he pocketed the picture to show to his father. He was just about to call his dad when Cheryl tapped his shoulder. He turned.  
  
"The key goes to a rented house on fifth and main. What about the woman?" Cheryl asked. He pulled the paper out. "I know her." his partner muttered.  
  
"I need a team at that address now." He barked. As Cheryl walked away his phone rang.   
  
"Sloan!"  
  
"Steve" It was his father. Steve's heart sped up in panic, Mark sounded scared.  
  
"Dad, What's wrong? Are you all right?" Steve was worried.  
  
"I'm fine! It's Jesse. Come to the hospital. There's been an accident." Steve stopped breathing.  
  
****************************************  
  
She left the house with the water hose on and the children tied up in the basement. It was against the rules she knew. Nobody was supposed to die this early in the game. They had broken the rules first. Nobody was supposed to get hurt this early in the game either, but Jesse had changed that. Rules change. She smiled, as sunbeams glittered on the blade. Abby Cromwell hopped into the drivers seat and Kayla Brown hopped into the passenger seat. Now it was a whole new game……..  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry it took so long I just could not seem to get my thoughts on paper so to speak. Not the best chapter, but I had a new idea. Review please!!!!!!!! I will update as soon as possible. Thanks for the Reviews I've gotten. ^_^ ~Sara~ 


	5. Please read

A/N After school, writers block and my computer breaking down, and not being able to log on to I no longer know what to write on this story!!! Sooo if someone could give suggestions I would love it!!!


	6. Chapter five

Steve Sloan pulled up at Community General and jumped out of the car barely taking time to lock the doors. He jogged into the familiar emergency room seeking out his father's face.

"Dad! How is he?" He halted in front of his father as he came out of a room.

Cheryl Banks led the team into the house. She covered the lower level. It was clear, then she got the all clear for the upstairs and headed for the basement. The basement was a lake. Out of the corner of her eye she saw two figures in the corner.

Jesse Travis, doctor extrodinare, was now patient extrodinare. A annoyling familiar voice was cutting through the darkness. As much as he wanted to avoid it he felt himself being drawn to it. He groaned as he came around. The voice was now calling his name. Turning his head and opening his eyes-yup he was right it was him.

"Steve." He winced as his own voice caused pain to erupt in various places. The wounded man's best friend grinned at him. "Well, I see you still got your memory."

The cop's cell phone went off suddenly causing the younger man to glare at him and mutter about pain medication. Mouthing sorry to him, Steve left the room as Mark entered. "How are you feeling?" he asked, concerned. "Like my head will fall off at any time." Mark laughed softly and looked up as Steve entered the room smiling in relief.

"They found Dion and CJ and they are okay." Tension melted from the room as little whoops of victory were heard. Steve sobered, "but they found a game of Life set up with one piece and a card that said 'you have a heart attack.'

"

Abby watched as Kayla drained the syringe. The game was about to be over, her father would pay for loving them more than her.

So sorry that this took sooooo long to write. I'm going to try to put the next chapter up soon. Hopefully I can. Thanks to sonsofpitchesfangirl for the idea on how to end the story and for everyones suggestions. Review please and thank you.


End file.
